Orange Kisses
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi - Hiroshi x Ryuichi: A ficlet about Hiro and Ryuichi's meeting in the park, and chaste kisses under a flowering orange tree. Sparked by a kiriban hit request.


Orange Kisses  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here belong to Murakami Maki. This piece belongs to me.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. But that's the whole point anyway.  
  
  
  
Plot Cockroach: Here's an introduction to Gravitation on my helper, the Plot Cockroach. He's a bug whose job is to bug the living daylights out of me to write. He's a nice insect, but I'm not a good writer. If anyone wants to adopt him into a loving household, please know that you're welcome. Ah, anyway, the plot… This is a short ficlet sparked by a Kiriban request picture. I also had to write something short to update my site with. Oh, well… Work's fun, but tiring… (^^;) *Blinks* Uh, I think I squashed the timeline too. Sorry… And forget Ayaka. Let's pretend she doesn't exist here…  
  
Pairing (if this is all you're here for): Hiro x Ryuichi.  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Na no, na no, na no da!"  
  
  
  
The (young) man skipped happily through the park, stuffed rabbit clinging to his head, and a small bag slung round his shoulder. Given, he may be way past his twenties, but there was something about his baby-faced features that just cried out youth and innocence. Literally. And that stuffed bunny didn't help much either.  
  
  
  
Well, he didn't mind the least, for one. Fun and happiness was the only thing he could see that really caused others joy, and he was right. It was good to make others laugh, even at yourself. Weird as it may sound, there's a strange feeling of achievement at having made someone laugh, even if it was at you yourself. Believe me. It's really fulfilling.  
  
  
  
And so, he continued walking friskily down the narrow path. Japan was beautiful at this time of the year. Of course, it was beautiful in America too. It was beautiful everywhere – everywhere he walked; he thought it beautiful. That was Ryuichi. He brought beauty with him.  
  
  
  
His song had stopped short as he suddenly remembered a new tune. Instantly, though he had hardly noticed his sudden swing, he began singing and humming to the Rage Beat. Well, yes, it did sound better when Shuichi was at the vocals, as that was his song, but Ryuichi was the Guru of music. He was probably the most perfect person in the world, minus the fact that he acted five most of the time. And even that was so much for saying. But it was probably also the 'perfectest' thing about him.  
  
  
  
Childlike.  
  
  
  
Perfect.  
  
  
  
Besides, he sounded quite a bit like Shuichi too. Notice the similarities in their names?  
  
  
  
It was a glorious mid-spring day. The flowers were in full bloom. The cherry blossoms were pink, and the plum blossoms, purple. Petals and leaves littered the ground. Ryuichi grinned as he heard the leaves and petals scrunching and squeaking beneath his shoes – they felt strangely familiar, and yet foreign.  
  
  
  
Three years. A short time in was, and yet too long.  
  
  
  
The Rage Beat drumming hard in his ears and heart, he continued pacing down the slender trail.  
  
  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
There, in the midst of the grassy, almost deserted park, stood a lush, blossoming tree. Of course, blossoming trees were common in Japan, but this three proved different. It had dark green foliage and tender, sweet smelling whitish flowers delicately hanging off the tiny branching fingers of the plant.  
  
  
  
It was an orange tree. A gaijin orange tree.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi laughed. He'd never thought he's see an American fruit tree again, till the next time he went back to the States with K. But he was glad. Gaijin or not, the tree seemed to belong in the park, very much like he belonged in Nittle Grasper. The gaijin orange tree's attributes had also slightly changed after being planted in Japan, or so it seemed. While its species was usually just small and looked like a bush, this one was slightly taller, and it looked like a miniature cherry blossom tree! How strange! Enthralled, he walked briskly towards the tree and looked for a spot to sit, under the shade, for a little rest.  
  
  
  
Surprises came thick and fast.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Isn't that Hiro?" he exclaimed in amazement as he scooted closer to the figure leaning against the trunk of the orange tree. It was Hiro, all right. And he looked peaceful, his eyes shut fast, and his oval face framed by long, silky hair. Ryuichi couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Well, he smiled at almost everything, anyway.  
  
  
  
Sidling up to sit beside Hiroshi, Ryuichi made himself comfortable against the trunk of the tree. Orange trees weren't large to start with, and so he found himself shaded snugly by dark green foliage and the sweet scented flowers of the plant. Settling the bag against his side, and Kumagoro on his lap, he too closed his eyes and soon pleasantly drifted into sleep.  
  
  
  
Dreams came fluttering in, like butterflies in the soft wind.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi vaguely felt his hair stroked and pushed away from his face by unseen, gentle hands as he slept on. The wind stirred, and it sounded like the airy, warm breath felt in people. The dreams fluttered away, and Ryuichi gingerly opened his eyes to his surroundings again.  
  
  
  
Hiroshi was sitting right by him, now wide-awake. The hands that Ryuichi had felt in his dream weren't just a figment of imagination after all. They belonged to the young man named Hiroshi, or rather, Hiro to his friends. Seeing that, Ryuichi grinned in a friendly fashion and nodded at the other person. "Hello, Hiro, na no da! Did I disturb you?"  
  
  
  
"No… did I wake you?"  
  
  
  
"I guess," he laughed, picking Kumagoro up and placing him back onto his head. "Are you going to say 'sorry', na no da?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Hiroshi grinned back.  
  
  
  
"S'kay, na no da!"  
  
  
  
A comfortable silence settled in between the two men. Around them, the dark green leaves rustled in the spring breeze. The silent air was only interrupted by a low humming to the Rage Beat, but that was not entirely unpleasant.  
  
  
  
"You really like that song, don't you?" Hiroshi suddenly piped up, causing Ryuichi to pause. The older man grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I helped him write it too, na no da!"  
  
  
  
"Well, let me thank you on his behalf then," Hiroshi settled back down, still smiling absently. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome," Ryuichi waved casually. "Kumagoro doesn't mind helping either. Right, Kuma-chan? Right!"  
  
  
  
Hiroshi couldn't help but to laugh and shake his head at the other's antics. Adult as he was, Ryuichi had never lost the charm and airy attitude that drew others to him. Hiroshi was one who quite appreciated it, though he's never mentioned it to anyone. And to be this close to the rock-god…  
  
  
  
It was heaven.  
  
  
  
"You've gotta repay us too, no da, Hiro-kun?"  
  
  
  
"How so?" Hiroshi was startled. Repay them? But Ryuichi had overlooked his shock, happily waving Kumagoro around in circles.  
  
  
  
"Kuma-chan says he wants a kiss!" he beamed brightly. "You've gotta kiss him! Right here on his nose!" At that he made the stuffed toy rabbit point to his own nose. Then, he shoved the pink bunny towards Hiroshi, right into his face. The young man took a deep breath – Kumagoro smelled like freshly picked oranges!  
  
  
  
In his own kind nature, Hiroshi gave the rabbit a swift peck on his black little nose. And it seemed that the rabbit was satisfied. He pulled away, contentedly letting his master nibbled playfully on his ear. Ryuichi looked slightly thoughtful before releasing his death grip on said bunny and letting free his ear.  
  
  
  
"SANKYU!" Kumagoro cheered. "Now it's Ryu-chan's turn!!"  
  
  
  
Hiroshi's eyes went round. Kiss Ryuichi? He looked at the other man. He couldn't help again but smile at the sight – Ryuichi had had his eyes closed already, and his head was slightly tilted to receive a kiss on his nose.  
  
  
  
Hiroshi leaned in closer and closer, hither, hither, till he could feel the other's breath upon his chin, warm and soft. Then, he himself leaned in for the final touchdown – slowly, he blew a chaste kiss over the rock singer's nose, and he tasted orange, flowers and fruit, on his lips, tongue and breath.  
  
  
  
And he pulled back, to see the angel framed by light, streaming in between the boughs.  
  
  
  
That angel smiled.  
  
  
  
Beyond them, in the quiet, deserted, grassy park, the pink petals swam in the air, the lavender colored ones joining in the dance, but right there, then, on the grassy mound on which a foreign orange tree stood, changed by the climate and care of Japan, sat two people, oblivious to all, and around them, the dark leaves of the citrus fruit covered them, shielding them from hurt and pain of the artificial world that paced outside.  
  
  
  
This was their sanctuary, and it was a sanctuary of bliss. Whether this romance might blossom and bear fruit to a sweet and tangy love; that would be unfolded in yet another story.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
  
  
Note: Finally. Took me a week to complete this. (^^;) Hooray for my first Gravitation ficcie. Probably the worst and last fic I'd write anyway… *Runs back to work and RanKen* 


End file.
